In order to manufacture semiconductor devices, semiconductor wafers are processed according to a semiconductor process flow (hereinafter, also “process flow”) in a semiconductor manufacturing line. The process flow is information in which a plurality of processes are ordered.
In a semiconductor manufacturing line, a plurality of semiconductor wafers are processed as one lot. Conventionally, when a lot is processed, the process flow corresponding to the lot is manually checked. However, when process flows are manually checked, a lot of time and labor are required for the checking. Furthermore, if there is a mistake in the checking and the order of processes in the process flow is not appropriate, there is a possibility that the semiconductor line, the semiconductor manufacturing device, or the lot is contaminated, and then yield reduction, reliability degradation, and productivity reduction may be caused.